Entre las ramas
by Rock Violet
Summary: Todo lo que puede pasar mientras miro escondida entre las ramas. ¿Escondida de quien? Obvio, del idiota de Syaoran Li. Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana".


**_Disclaimer: __Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_. Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo tal vez, la monja satanica xD.**

* * *

**_Entre las ramas._**

"_Increíble, absolutamente increíble"_

– Tomoyo, no me puedes hacer eso. Por nuestros años de amistad ¡no lo hagas!

– ¿Qué no haga qué Sakurita? – ¡Es el colmo! Ni siquiera me presta la más mínima atención mientras se retoca el maquillaje frente al espejo.

– ¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero! – En vista de que delinear sus parpados era más importante para ella que mis berrinches decidí ponerme seria. – Si… si continuas con esto yo… yo daré media vuelta y me iré a casa.

– Tú no harías eso – Sus palabras fueron firmes pero por fin dejo el delineador a un lado y se dio la vuelta para verme. – ¿Cómo te hiráis? ¿Caminando? Tu casa queda como a diez kilómetros, eso sin contar que ya casi es medianoche.

¡Agh! Porque tiene que recordarme lo de la medianoche. Es la hora de la que menos quiero saber el día de hoy, por dos importantísimas razones, primero: por la atrocidad que ha hecho Tomoyo, segundo: porque es Halloween. Realmente no se cual de las dos está en el primer lugar de las peores cosas de este día.

– ¡Lo hare! – Amenace con énfasis – Si continuas con esto me iré felizmente caminando y tal vez no vuelvas a saber de mi – Para hacer más creíble la situación me incline e hice como si fuera a desabrochar las botas de tacón alto y plataforma que me dio Tomoyo.

– ¡Espera! –Me enderecé y deje que Tomoyo me empujara hasta la orilla de la cama, en donde ambas nos sentamos– ¿Por qué te pones así? Es solo un baile.

– No es el baile Tomoyo, es con quién. No quiero tener que ver nada con _él_. Nunca más.

– Nunca me dijiste que paso entre ustedes, pueden aprovechar esta ocasión para arreglarlo o…

– ¡No! –La interrumpí con un grito– No tiene caso Tomoyo, por favor di que la ganadora fue Meiling o Chiharu o… o tu, estas hermosa, nadie lo dudaría, solo déjame quedarme aquí hasta que todo esto acabe.

Y ahí estaba, la patética de Sakura Kinomoto implorando piedad.

– Por supuesto que no. primero, no puedo ganar yo ya que la fiesta es en mi casa –Claro, Tomoyo llama casa a esta monstruosidad de cuatro mil metros cuadrados–… seria como hacer trampa. Además, ¿Has visto a Meiling? Parece una Geisha especializada en masajes con _'Final Feliz'. _De Chiharu ni hablar. Todo el mundo espera que ganes tú y aunque quisiera cambiar los resultados, cosa que no es así, ya es demasiado tarde, en un par de minutos Eriol anunciara al Rey y a la Reina de las Calabazas y si nadie te ve créeme que mandaran a alguien a buscarte.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Se me helo la sangre con eso de que vendrían a buscarme. Ya me imaginaba a las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo disfrazadas de zombis y al equipo de futbol disfrazados de vampiros buscándome, y lo peor: encontrándome.

Tal vez actué por instinto, me gusta pensar que fue así. Porque realmente es vergonzosamente estúpido lo que paso a continuación.

Tomoyo acababa de explicarme sus tontas razones para no cambiar los resultados del concurso de disfraces cuando se escucho un gran alboroto en la primera planta, seguido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Yo, pensando en zombis y vampiros, me puse de pie como un resorte y busque frenéticamente una salida en la enorme habitación de Tomoyo. Y naturalmente como en toda buena película de terror, no la había.

Y aquí viene la parte vergonzosa.

Al no encontrar otra forma de escapar corrí hacia la ventana más grande, aparté la cortina casi bruscamente y mis brazos cargados por la adrenalina levantaron la ventana sin ningún esfuerzo. Antes de que Tomoyo cerrara la boca por la sorpresa, pase las piernas por el alfeizar y brinque hacia las tejas del porche del primer piso, era como un metro de altura y las tejas estaban un poco inclinadas, así que por la velocidad del salto, mi peso, el enorme tacón de las botas, la inclinación, el aire, y vaya a saber quién que cosas más relacionadas con mi torpeza y mala suerte termine corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del techo y después caí al vacio, o bueno más bien a los rosales.

Agradecí por primera vez que Tomoyo no me hubiera hecho un disfraz con vestido o falda y que los pantalones de cuero fueran tan resistentes. Diablos, ¿Por qué no me puso una botarga?

Respire agitadamente pero no me atreví a moverme hasta que me asegure de no tener nada roto. A excepción de algunos rasguños en las manos, cara y cuello no salí tan mal parada, claro, eso considerando que nadie estuviera prestando atención… o grabando. Y con grabar desperté de mi letargo doloroso recordando a Tomoyo. Gire a toda prisa y caí en el pasto suave que quedaba detrás de los arbustos.

Mire hacia arriba y me pregunte como fue que llegue tan lejos de la ventana de Tomoyo. Estaba prácticamente del otro lado de la casa y muy bien oculta por cierto. Bueno, tal vez por fin el karma se apiadaba de mí.

Por un instante solo me quede ahí, admirando la luna llena que brillaba especialmente esta noche aun a pesar de que las nubes no se habían alejado en toda la semana. Eso hasta que escuche la puerta de entrada abriéndose y pisadas en el porche. Hasta aguante la respiración.

– ¡Vamos! Tiene que estar por aquí… ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura ¿Estás bien?! –Me encogí cuando reconocí la voz de Tomoyo, se escuchaba preocupada pero… ¡Qué diablos!, un poco de estrés no le haría mal.

– No está Tomoyo, tendría que estar por aquí, tal vez se ha ido. –Oh, ese era Eriol.

– No, ella no pudo…

– Tenemos que decirle a Syaoran, sabía que el plan se iría al infierno, es por todo esto del Halloween ¿Por qué no esperar a la época de Navidad?

– Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrida algo. Vamos creo que lo vi haciendo fila para el baño, tal vez podamos…

Las voces se fueron desvaneciendo mientras supongo que regresaban a la casa. Ahora podía preguntarme libremente ¿De qué clase de plan satánico del infierno hablaban Eriol y Tomoyo? ¿Y que tenía que ver Syaoran Li en todo esto? A la mierda contigo Syaoran Li, por tu culpa vine a caer en donde estoy. Literalmente.

Fruncí el seño y estuve a punto de levantarme cuando vi algo… algo realmente, realmente aterrador. Lo peor era que avanzaba directamente hacia mí desde la entrada de hierro forjada, por el camino de piedra. Era… una monja. Vestida de blanco y acompañada de una espesa neblina, no se le veían los pies, como si flotara en lugar de caminar. Su piel era pálida, o más bien blanca, blanca totalmente, ni siquiera notaba una diferencia entre el color de su cara y el de su ropa, lo único que distinguía en su rostro eran sus ojos, negros del todo, sin expresión, y su boca no se veía por ningún lado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más lentamente, como si también tuviera miedo de que esa… cosa notara su presencia, sentía mi cabeza como metida en el agua, con los oídos zumbando y mis ojos tan abiertos que comenzaron a llorarme por la falta de parpadeos. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía ni respirar, gritar o moverme. No sentía si mi cuerpo temblaba pero un frio intenso me calaba hasta los huesos.

Entonces me miro directamente, o eso creo, porque volteo su aterradora cabeza en mi dirección y siguió avanzando un metro tras otro. Mi cuerpo se aflojo completamente y por un instante creí que me haría pipi del miedo, por suerte antes de que eso pasara mi cabeza se estrello de forma no muy cómoda contra el césped. Creo que me desmaye, y me sentí aliviada por haber ido al baño antes, en la habitación de Tomoyo.

Cuando desperté ya no quedaba rastro alguno de neblina y gracias a Dios tampoco de la… mujer. Un poco temblorosa revise mis brazos, mi cuello, mis piernas, comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no hubiera alguna marca extraña de posesión o algo por el estilo. ¡Dios! Nadie tiene idea de cuánto odio el Halloween.

Mire para todos lados y comencé a avanzar gateando hacia los arbustos donde caí, dispuesta a largarme caminando si era necesario. Entonces, como es natural, algo me detuvo, o más bien alguien.

Por entre las ramas solo alcance a ver una capa roja y unas botas marrones como del estilo de los motociclistas con los cordones flojos, como si solo las hubieran aflojado lo suficiente para meter el pie y ya. Más arriba me encontré con el inconfundible disfraz de un pirata y pensé ¿Qué clase de pirata usa una maldita capa roja? En cuando comenzó a dar grandes zancadas de un punto a otro, recorriendo siempre el mismo camino, el inconfundible andar, el inconfundible cabello castaño, los inconfundibles movimientos furiosos de las manos y la inconfundible voz con su inconfundible acento me dieron la respuesta.

–… pero claro… tenias que escucharlos… ¡argh! –Levante una ceja, ese sonido se escuchaba muy de acuerdo a su papel 'pirata'–… Así que el premio a la estupidez se lo lleva: Syaoran Li, ¡Eh! –No podía estar más de acuerdo, pero el monologo me pareció de lo más extraño–… Imbécil, ahora nunca te lo va a perdonar.

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando vi que se detuvo, justo enfrente de mí, solo con las ramas de los rosales separándonos, se llevo las manos al cinturón grueso de su traje y comenzó a desabrocharlo con algo de brusquedad ¿O desesperación?

Oh no, no, no, no. Él no, no podía… ¿No hará lo que estoy pensando que hará verdad?

Entre realmente en pánico cuando vi que después de desabrochar el cinturón proseguía desabrochando el pantalón. ¡No!, No, él no podía hacerse pipí ahí mismo ¡Frente a ella!, simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ok, lo acepto, hacerse pipi del miedo es aceptable. Pero hacer pipi en un lugar público ¡No lo es!

Y me iría de la mano de la monja satánica si permitía que eso ocurriera.

Con un grito que hasta Xena, la princesa guerrera, habría envidiado me impulse desde mi escondite detrás de las ramas y di un brinco realmente excepcional. Desearía que el profesor de deportes estuviera por aquí, aunque en unas circunstancias más bien diferentes.

Ya se imaginan lo que paso ¿no?, como brinque por instinto con los brazos extendidos termine empujándolo por el pecho y, como él tenía las manos ocupadas con los botones del pantalón pirata –gracias Dios por permitirme actuar a tiempo–, terminamos cayendo ambos. Sentí a la perfección como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con un sonido gracioso. Mi cabeza termino apoyada entre sus costillas y escuche el rapidísimo palpitar de su corazón, por un momento ese sonido combinado con el sube y baja de su pecho me relajaron. Hasta que recordé.

– ¡Tu! –Lo señale con el dedo, incorporándome un poco– ¡Sucio pervertido abusador de arbustos!

Ok, no se me ocurrió algo mejor, o menos vulgar, que decir.

– Sa… Sakura… ¿Qué… que rayos… –Si Sakura, ¿Qué rayos? Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación. Yo, sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas y él con las manos en los botones de su pantalón. Me puse de pie de un brinco y me aleje unos dos pasos, para evitar cualquier contacto.

Me sonroje mas allá de lo que me había sonrojado nunca antes en mi vida. Seguro que echaba humo. Segunda oportunidad para agradecer que mi disfraz no fuese un vestido. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué siguen pasándome estas cosas a mí?

– ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! –Grite con frustración. No es mi estilo andar por ahí culpando a la gente por mi malísima suerte, pero esta situación me supera. Casi tenía ganas de llorar. Olviden lo del casi, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, entonces me solté riendo a carcajadas. – ¡Ah! Esto es tan irónico… quiero decir, en un principio mi intención era una y luego… los zombis –Otro ataque de risa–… estos tacones… los rosales… un plan que aun no conozco… y sobre todo la monja maldita… –Aquí ya fue risa combinada con lágrimas–… ay, seguro que tendré pesadillas… y luego… para cerrar con broche de oro, vienes tu… tu, tu, tu, especialmente tu, a "regar el jardín". De toda esta enorme mansión que estoy segura que tiene unos veinte o treinta tipos de plantas diferentes ¿No se te ocurrió hacer pipi en otras ramas?

Después de desahogarme un poco me sentí muy débil, tanto que me deje caer en el césped mientras que algunos temblores de risa me recorrían de vez en cuando. _Oh Sakura esto es malo, ¡No te puedes quedar aquí con él!_ Desgraciadamente no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y alejarme.

– ¡¿Qué yo qué?! –Syaoran en cambio se escuchaba con mucha energía, pero claro, a él no le ha pasado todo lo que ha mi. Me pregunto si existe otra persona a la que sí– Yo no iba a hacer eso.

– ¿Qué importa ya? –Cerré los ojos y me pregunte cuánto tiempo tardara Touya en venir por mí después de que lo llame.

– Me importa, porque no iba a hacer eso –Repitió. Escuche como que se incorporo y algunos ruidos extraños– Mira, esto es lo que iba a hacer.

Su voz se escucho cerca y si tengo que admitirlo la curiosidad me gano.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que estaba de rodillas como a treinta centímetros de mí y con los pantalones de pirata a medio muslo, mi cara no entro en ebullición gracias a que debajo traía unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla.

– Hmm, muy bien, acepto que malinterprete un poco las cosas, pero no te pediré disculpas. –Mi nivel de enojo iba disminuyendo poco a poco y con ello iba recordando que por ningún motivo yo debería estar cerca de Syaoran Li.

Me puse de pie con todo el esfuerzo de mi alma y me incline para sacar mi celular de uno de los costados de mi bota izquierda.

– ¿Qué haces?

Nada que te importe.

– Me largo de aquí.

– Espera –Estiro su mano tomando la mía que sostenía el celular. Un calor agradable avanzo desde ese punto hacia mi corazón. Y si, fui consciente de que eso se escuchaba demasiado cursi. Y la palabra cursi me hizo pensar en romance y romance me hizo pensar en relación y relación me hizo recordar que quien me tomaba de la mano era Syaoran Li, la última persona por la que debería pensar en todo eso.

De un tirón me solté de su agarre y di un paso hacia atrás.

– No.

– También estaba a punto de irme.

– No me interesa.

– Por eso me estaba quitando el ridículo disfraz.

– Ya te dije que no…

– ¿Qué rayos paso Sakura? Porque de pronto ya no era digno ni de una de tus miradas y en realidad no sé por qué. Un año lo he soportado pero ya basta, te exijo una explicación.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Tú me exiges a mí? – Mi indignación creció a niveles insospechados– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Humillarme? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Furia y dolor. La combinación hacia que la sangre corriera rápido por mis venas y se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

– No te entiendo. No entiendo ni una jodida palabra de lo que me estás diciendo. Nunca te he humillado y nunca lo haría. Por el contrario tal vez le daría una paliza al que se atreviera.

– ¡Cállate! –Una lágrima se desprendió de mi ojo izquierdo pero luche por no dejarme llevar, no comenzaría a llorar frente a él pasara lo que pasara. – Como si no supieras las razones, el papel de 'héroe' solo te quedaba bien antes de que te conociera de verdad.

– Solo, explícame por favor que fue lo que paso. Que fue lo que hice.

Me trague el nudo que me estaba ahogando y limpie con furia las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Tal vez hablar no estaría mal del todo, por lo menos descargaría mi coraje con alguien.

– Ok, muy bien. Te refrescare la memoria. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te esperara en el cuarto de espejos en la fiesta del año pasado, o eso también se te borro?

– Como olvidarlo. Lo recuerdo a la perfección.

Por el tono en que lo dijo y los recuerdos, me sonroje un poco. En esa fiesta, en esa habitación, Syaoran me había dicho que le gustaba y nos dimos nuestros primeros besos oficiales. Aunque seguro que todo estaba bien ensayado.

– Te espere. –Mire el cielo unos instantes, evite su mirada en todo momento– No tienes idea de lo que sentía, estaba tan feliz. –Comencé a hablar como si no lo hiciera con él, solo saque todo eso que me llevaba carcomiendo por dentro todo este tiempo– Tardabas mucho en regresar, así que decidí salir a buscarte y ayudarte, te imaginaba malabareando con las películas que me dijiste que llevarías, para quitarme el miedo del ambiente de Halloween. Salí de la habitación y pase entre todas las personas bailando y riendo, me asuste un poco con algunos disfraces, pero en fin. Subí las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, entre en un pasillo y… te vi. –Baje la mirada de nuevo y enfrente la suya, mantenía el seño fruncido pero no la desvió como creí que haría– Estabas con Meiling, en un enorme sofá, al parecer ambos estaban muy cómodos aunque pensé seriamente que Meiling se comería tu cara.

Reí sin humor y me mantuve esperando una reacción, alguna escusa, incluso que me pidiera perdón.

– ¿Esa es la estúpida razón de todo esto?

Eso si no lo esperaba.

– ¿Te parece poco? ¿Qué esperabas, que Meiling y yo nos hiciéramos amigas?

– Sakura –Bajo la cabeza y se masajeo las sienes, muy a mi pesar mi corazón se seguía hinchando feliz cada vez que él decía mi nombre– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Me sentí ligeramente insultada– En fin, supongo que tu despiste es algo de lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti. –Abrí los ojos y creo que mi boca también se abrió por la sorpresa– Dime, ¿Por lo menos comprobaste que ese tipo que estaba con Meiling era yo?

– ¿Qué?

Parpadee, en realidad, yo solo había dado por hecho que…

– No estaba en mi habitación en aquel momento, ni siquiera cerca. –_ ¿Qué?_– Me tarde porque fui a la cocina por comida para los dos, palomitas y refrescos, ya sabes, para ver la película.

Ok, eso tenía mucho sentido.

– Pero… pero…

– Sabes, había como veinte personas disfrazadas de vampiro ese día, y por lo menos cinco tenían el mismo traje que yo.

– Yo…

– Cuando volví a la habitación de los espejos y no te vi, supuse que te habías arrepentido. Que no querías nada conmigo. Después en los días que vinieron… bueno, eso ya lo sabes.

Me quede helada.

– ¿Quieres decir que tu…

– ¿Te arrepientes Sakura? –Mis labios estaban sellados, Dios, no sé qué pensar. ¡Qué estúpida he sido!– Me refiero a si te arrepientes de nosotros, de lo que te dije y me dijiste en ese cuarto de espejos.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, porque por mi cobardía sufrimos los dos, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sabía mi corazón.

– Solo hay una cosa de lo que me arrepiento de aquel día –Syaoran miro hacia abajo y el flequillo le tapo los ojos, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo– Y eso es no haber ido a apartar a Meiling del que creí que eras tú. Tal vez me habría costado algunas cachetadas pero nos habríamos ahorrado esto.

– ¿Y si hubiera sido yo? –Es increíble las sonrisas que pueden producir unas cuantas palabras.

– Como los hubieras no existen, solo te digo que si separo a cualquier chica de alguien y descubro que eres tú, Touya se encargara de los _detalles_.

– Entendido.

Ambos sonreímos.

– Dios solo espero que esto no sea un sueño inducido por la monja satánica

– Te puedo ayudar a comprobarlo.

Más rápido que un parpadeo Syaoran estiro sus brazos y me rodeo con ellos. Ah, sentirlo tan cerca es… Me beso y mi cabeza dio vueltas, todo pensamiento quedo eliminado.

Después de un tiempo, realmente no se cuanto, Syaoran pego su frente a la mía y sonrió.

– ¿Monja satánica? ¿Te refieres a Naoko?

– ¿Qué? –Mi cerebro aun estaba bastante desconectado.

– Pues Naoko llego hace como una hora disfrazada de monja o algo por el estilo, siendo sincero hasta a mí me puso el pelo de punta.

Ahora lo comprendo todo. Acomode mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello y me reí un instante.

– Vaya, estuve a punto de hacerme pipi del susto.

– Creo que he escuchado esa palabra muchas veces en esta conversación ¿Tienes un complejo o algo?

Nuestras carcajadas se unieron en el eco de la noche, una noche destinada al miedo y al terror.

A lo lejos, cerca de la fuente que queda doblando la esquina divise una densa capa de neblina moviéndose en silencio por el pasto y tal vez era mi imaginación pero parcialmente oculto por la estatua de la fuente se asomaba un rostro, que me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, lo que fue raro ya que nunca vi su boca.

Baje la mirada y abrace con fuerza a Syaoran, cuando volví a mirar incluso la niebla había desaparecido.

– ¡Aquí están! –La voz a nuestra espalda me hizo girarme rápido– Que bueno que estas bien Sakura, todos estábamos preocupados. Los vimos desde la ventana, vengan para que les den su corona de calabaza, allá los esperamos.

Era Naoko, con un disfraz de monja, de monja blanco y negro, con sangre y rasgaduras, pero normal.

Dentro Eriol y Tomoyo veían con una sonrisa a la nueva parejita. Tomoyo con su fiel videocámara en la mano, grabando todo momento desde que Syaoran salió de la casa. El plan no salió como lo esperaban pero, el resultado es lo que importa.

– Eriol, ¿puedes ver eso que está en el suelo?

– Creo que son… ¿Hojas?

– Oh no, ahí debió caer Sakura. Demonios, a mamá realmente le gustan sus rosales.

– Por favor, son solo ramas…

* * *

**Nota: **Rayos!, Es horriblemente tarde para subir esto. Pero espero que les agrade y divierta un poco.

Es mi primer One-Shot y la primera vez que participo en un foro... y para colmo vengo a subir mi historia un poco tarde, aunque a decir verdad en donde vivo son las 11:27 de la noche, del 31 de octubre aún jaja, en fin.

Disfrutenlo, comentenlo, critiquenlo, amenlo, odienlo, distribuyanlo, y todo lo que termine en 'nlo'.. xD

Feliz Halloween! :D


End file.
